CHOCOLATE BISCUITS
by Finda DaeJae
Summary: (UPDATE NEW CHAPTER) Kita dipertemukan oleh sekotak biscuit rasa cokelat. Aneh bukan? Tetapi harus bagaimana lagi, kita tidak dapat menentukan bagaimana caranya takdir mempertemukan kita, meskipun takdir mempertemukan kita dengan cara yang tidak masuk akal. / DAEJAE fanfiction / Daehyun / Youngjae / B.A.P / BAP / BangHim / Jonglo / OFFICIAL COUPLE / di mohon Review nya ya ...
1. TEASER

**CHOCOLATE BISCUITS**

Author : Finda DaeJae

Genre : Romance, Fluff, AU, Friendship, Drama

Main Cast : Jung Daehyun and Yoo Youngjae (DAEJAE COUPLE)

Other Cast : Bang Yong Guk, Kim Him Chan, Moon Jong Up, Choi Junhong, and other

Rating : T

Type : Chaptered

Disclaimer : cerita ini asli milik saya, tetapi pemerannya asli milik kopelnya masing-masing dan kami semua asli milik Tuhan (?)

Summary : Kita dipertemukan oleh sekotak biscuit rasa cokelat. Aneh bukan? Tetapi harus bagaimana lagi, kita tidak dapat menentukan bagaimana caranya takdir mempertemukan kita, meskipun takdir mempertemukan kita dengan cara yang tidak masuk akal.

SHOUNEN-AI ~~~~~~ OFFICIAL COUPLE ~~~~~~~

Di mohon RnR-nya ya ..

Aku author baru , jadi dimohon dengan amat sangat Komentar, kritik, saran, atau pujiannya .. hehe ..

Sekian ..

Selamat menikmati ff ku ..

Semoga kalian suka ..

.

.

**TEASER**

.

.

Hay kau! Namja Chubby! Dengarkan pernyataanku baik-baik, karena aku tidak akan mengulanginya lagi, walau sekali. Jadi dengarkan ini dengan seksama! Kau mengerti?!

Aku sangat mengerti kalau kau begitu menyukai **CHOCOLATE BISCUITS**. Aku juga begitu menyukainya. Kita sama-sama menyukai camilan tersebut dan karena camilan itulah kita bertemu dan berakhir dengan kebersamaan. Ini adalah sebuah takdir yang manis bukan? Manis sepertimu.

Aku tidak dapat menghitung moment-moment yang kita lalui hanya karena kita dipertemukan oleh sebungkus kotak **CHOCOLATE BISCUITS**. Dari bertengkar, beradu mulut, bahkan saling memukul, hingga pada akhirnya kita tertawa bersama.

Moment-moment berharga itu ada karena berkat sebungkus kotak **CHOCOLATE BISCUITS** dan otomatis itu semua karena berkat Tuhan. Takdir Tuhan. Bagaimana pun juga aku tidak akan pernah melupakan jasa-Nya karena telah mempertemukan kita.

Takdir ini teramat manis. Sangat manis. Begitu manis hingga mengalahkan kemanisan rasa **CHOCOLATE BISCUITS**. Maka dari itu aku akan mendeskripsikan **CHOCOLATE BISCUITS** hanya untukmu dan kau patut berbahagia karena itu. Haha… aku tau aku berlebihan, tapi terima sajalah, kau juga sama sekali tidak akan rugi, aku jamin, bahkan kau akan mendapatkan keuntungan yang sangat melimpah.

Baiklah Jae, aku akan mulai. Sekali lagi dengarkan dengan BA-IK-BA-IK dan SEK-SA-MA. ARACHI! Dimulai dari huruf C

**C = C**inta itu seperti penyakit jiwa. Aku benar-benar tidak bisa mengendalikannya.

**H = H**atiku seperti bom yang siap meledak kapan saja bila sedikit saja menatap matamu.

**O = O**rang bilang aku sudah gila. Aku memang gila dan yang membuat aku gila adalah kau.

**C = C**acing. Itulah kau. Kau bagaikan cacing yang selalu menggeliat di hatiku.

**O = O**mong kosong jika aku bilang bahwa aku tidak menyukaimu.

**L = L**awan kata dari benci adalah cinta kan? Dan itu artinya aku cinta kau.

**A = A**wan akan selalu cerah dan berseri seperti dirimu. Itu yang aku harapkan.

**T = T**idakkah kau pikir bahwa aku terlalu menggombalimu?

**E = E**lang. Matamu bagaikan tatapan mata Burung Elang yang siap melahapku kapan saja.

**B = B**iarkanlah dan terima sajalah aku yang selalu menggombalimu, tapi kalau boleh jujur, semua gombalanku itu benar-benar tulus dari hati.

**I = I**kan. Aku akan selalu membiarkanmu untuk berenang-renang di hatiku. Haha… lihatlah aku menggombalimu lagi.

**S = S**udah? Kau bilang sudah?! Ingatlah! Tidak ada kata "SUDAH" untuk "HUBUNGAN KITA"

**C = C**ukup? Jangan bicara omong kosong. Ingatlah lagi! Tidak ada kata "CUKUP" untuk "CINTA KITA"

**U = U**ntunglah kau segera sadar akan semua jerih payah yang aku lakukan hanya untuk mendapatkanmu. Lebih tepatnya jerih payah yang aku lakukan untuk cinta kita. Jerih payah yang terasa begitu manis.

**I = I**ngatlah aku jika suatu saat nanti aku pergi meninggalkanmu.

**T = T**idak Bisa! Aku tidak akan pernah bisa untuk meninggalkanmu, walaupun kau yang meninggalkanku duluan, tapi sepertinya kau juga tidak akan bisa meninggalkanku. Karena kita **S**. Apa itu **S**?

**S = S**elamanya. Itulah kata yang sangat pas dan cocok untuk kasih sayang kita berdua.

Dan itulah **CHOCOLATE BISCUITS** yang selalu ingin aku berikan khusus untukmu. Aku tau kau akan menerima **CHOCOLATE BISCUITS** itu dariku. Karena apa? Karena kau bahkan tidak punya banyak waktu untuk menolaknya.

Jadi intinya…

Maukah kau menjadi teman dalam hidupku untuk selamanya?

Oh SALAH !

Harusnya…

Jadilah pendamping hidupku untuk selamanya!

Ingat !

Itu bukan pertanyaan,

Tapi…

Itu berupa pernyataan paksaan untukmu…

Dan…

Aku sangat yakin bahwa kau tidak akan menolaknya…

Aku sangat yakin bahwa kau tidak akan menolakku…

.

.

ini teaser macam apa kawan-kawan?

Haaahhhh ya sudahlah, aku sudah berusaha dan semoga kalian menyukainya …

Di mohon RnR-nya ya … dan kalau berkenan di Favorite and Follow …

Aku author baru , jadi dimohon dengan amat sangat Komentar, kritik, saran, atau pujiannya .. hehe .. terimakasih \BOW/

Oh iya satu lagi, terimakasih bayak yang udah Read, Review , Favorite and Follow WINTER X SUMMER ku. Maaf kalau ff yang satu itu mengecewakan kalian.


	2. DANDELION AND CHOCOLATE BISCUITS, DAEJAE

**CHOCOLATE BISCUITS**

Author : Finda DaeJae

Genre : Romance, Drama

Main Cast : Jung Daehyun and Yoo Youngjae (DAEJAE COUPLE)

Other Cast : Bang Yong Guk, Kim Him Chan, Moon Jong Up, Choi Jun Hong, and other

Rating : T

Type : Chaptered

Disclaimer : cerita ini asli milik saya, tetapi pemerannya asli milik kopelnya masing-masing dan kami semua asli milik Tuhan (?)

Summary : Kita dipertemukan oleh sekotak biscuit rasa cokelat. Aneh bukan? Tetapi harus bagaimana lagi, kita tidak dapat menentukan bagaimana caranya takdir mempertemukan kita, meskipun takdir mempertemukan kita dengan cara yang tidak masuk akal.

SHOUNEN-AI ~~~~~~ OFFICIAL COUPLE ~~~~~~~

Di mohon RnR-nya ya ..

Aku author baru , jadi dimohon dengan amat sangat Komentar, kritik, saran, atau pujiannya .. hehe ..

Sekian ..

Selamat menikmati ff ku ..

Semoga kalian suka ..

.

.

INTRODUCTION

**DANDELION AND CHOCOLATE BISCUITS**

.

.

Anak laki-laki itu berdiri tepat di depan pagar kayu reyot yang melintang disepanjang padang rumput ilalang. Menghadapkan dirinya pada padang rumput yang nampak damai dengan berhiaskan Bunga Dandelion putih yang rapuh dan guratan-guratan warna awan khas sore hari. Semilir angin senja menerpa tubuh mungilnya itu dengan perlahan. Rambut ikalnya yang berwarna cokelat nampak melambai-lambai dengan anggunnya karena terkena semilir angin sore yang terasa begitu nyaman. Anak laki-laki itu begitu menikmati kesendiriannya di sana, terlihat dengan matanya yang terpejam nyaman.

Tak beberapa lama anak laki-laki itu mulai membuka matanya perlahan. Sorot matanya yang tajam terus saja memandang pemandangan yang menakjubkan di depannya. Anak laki-laki itu memandang serpihan Bunga Dandelion putih yang melambung tinggi akibat terkena terpaan hembusan angin sore yang barangkali hembusan itu hanya bagaikan belaian lembut, tetapi tetap saja masih dapat menerbangkan bunga putih rapuh itu dengan bebas. Pandangannya masih tetap saja terpaku kepada serpihan Bunga Dandelion yang melayang-layang bebas di udara, tidak tertarik pada apa pun selain benda berwarna putih yang melayang itu di sana. Dia memandangnya tanpa berkutik sedikitpun, senyum tipis pun tidak ia sematkan dibibirnya.

Anak itu masih belum bergeming. Dia menarik nafas panjang dan menghembuskannya perlahan. Masih tetap terpaku pada apa yang ada di hadapannya tadi, tetapi kali ini pandangannya kosong. Tak lagi menatap bunga rapuh itu. Anak laki-laki berumur 12 tahun itu sepertinya sedang membayangkan sesuatu. Tidak ada yang mengetahui apa yang ada dipikirannya. Tidak ada yang mengetahui apa yang sebenarnya anak itu rasakan. Intinya dia menyimpan semuanya sendiri. Bahkan masalah sekolahnya pun kedua orang tuanya tidak mengetahui, kedua orang tuanya hanya mengetahui anaknya dapat hidup dengan baik, tanpa benar-benar peduli terhadap perasaannya, yang pada dasarnya, yang seperti kebanyakan orang tua lakukan adalah mengerti semua masalah yang dialami anaknya, terlebih lagi anak itu masih berumur 12 tahun. Orang tuanya, bukan orang tua kandungnya.

Dia selalu beranggapan bahwa dia adalah anak yang kuat. Ia akan tumbuh menjadi pria sejati yang tangguh tanpa meneteskan air mata sedikitpun. Dia bersumpah. Dia akan kuat, tetapi…, entah mengapa air itu sudah menggenang dikedua pelupuk matanya, bahkan dengan satu kali dia berkedip air mata itu sudah jatuh mengalir dikedua pipinya perlahan tanpa benar-benar ia sadari bahwa sedari tadi ia menangis. Anak laki-laki berumur 12 tahun dengan badan yang terlihat kuat dan sehat, tetapi dalamnya rapuh dan mempunyai rambut ikal cokelat itu menangis dalam diam. Anak itu menangis sendirian di depan bunga putih rapuh itu.

Bunga Dandelion putih yang rapuh itu seperti merefleksikan dirinya. Menunjukkan bahwa sebenarnya dia begitu rapuh, bahkan sangat rapuh, sampai-sampai angin yang begitu lembutnya pun dapat menerbangkan badannya yang mungil itu dengan tanpa rasa bersalah. Semua orang telah mengetahui dengan jelas tampilan Bunga Dandelion yang tampak selalu rapuh, tetapi jangan tertipu dengan penampilannya, sebenarnya bunga itu merupakan bunga yang tangguh dan bunga itu juga bisa menggambarkan harapan. Bunga Dandelion mampu terbang tinggi menjelajah pasrah kepada angin yang membawanya pergi tinggi dan semakin tinggi seperti harapan-harapan anak laki-laki itu yang selalu melambung tinggi. Untuk saat ini, anak laki-laki itu hanya bisa berharap, tanpa bisa mengabulkan harapannya, tetapi ingat, hal ini hanya berlaku untuk saat ini. Anak laki-laki itu tidak mengetahui masa depan apa yang akan menantinya, bahkan mungkin harapan yang saat ini tidak pernah bisa terkabulkan, bisa terkabulkan dimasa depannya. Benar bukan?

Waktu terus berlalu, tetapi anak itu masih tetap setia menatap Bunga Dandelion yang terpampang indah dihadapannya. Bunga Dandelion. Bunga kecil yang bahkan warnanya tidak secantik warna Bunga Mawar yang merekah dan tidak seceria Bunga Matahari yang bersinar. Satu warna. Hanya satu warna, putih, symbol dirinya yang terkesan tenang dari luar. Bunga putih rapuh yang memiliki kebebasan untuk dirinya sendiri. Terlihat tenang tapi sangat rapuh, sangat indah dan memiliki arti yang mendalam.

Dan begitulah sosok dari Jung Daehyun, anak kecil laki-laki berumur 12 tahun yang selalu terlihat tenang bahkan terkesan dingin di luarnya dan dia juga mempunyai kebebasan tersendiri. Dia memiliki kebebasan hati. Itu yang terpenting.

Anak laki-laki itu atau sebut saja Daehyun, tetap menunjukkan wajah tenang yang terkesan dingin kepada bunga putih rapuh itu. Seakan-akan bunga itu melakukan kesalahan kepadanya, sehingga seorang Jung Daehyun pun enggan untuk bermain-main bersama benda putih rapuh itu. Dia tetap diam. Tidak bergeming dan tidak tersenyum. Tangan kanannya yang sengaja ia masukkan kesaku celananya menambah kesan angkuh di dirinya. Anak laki-laki berumur 12 tahun yang sudah memiliki sifat angkuh yang seharusnya sifat itu hanya boleh ditunjukkan oleh orang yang sudah dewasa.

Saat ini, tetesan air bening yang keluar dari kedua bola matanya sudah mengering. Hembusan angin sore hari itu yang mengeringkan air matanya secara alami. Air mata itu telah kering dengan sendirinya**.**Dia tidak menangis lagi, tetapi tetap sedikit sesenggukan seperti anak kecil pada umumnya, bagaimanapun juga dia hanya seorang anak kecil yang baru berumur 12 tahun. Daehyun mencoba untuk tetap pada pendiriannya, yaitu menjadi lelaki yang kuat tanpa mengeluarkan air bening yang selalu ia anggap sebagai air 'sialan' itu. Daehyun menarik nafas panjang lagi dan menghembuskannya dengan kasar untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

Serpihan Bunga Dandelion yang ia lihat tadi mengingatkannya kembali kepada sebuah harapan. Sebuah harapan pilu dari sosok anak angkuh bernama Jung Daehyun. Orang bilang Bunga Dandelion yang terbawa angin merupakan gambaran dari sebuah pengharapan bukan? Dan di sinilah Jung Daehyun, dia hanya bisa berharap seperti bunga putih rapuh tersebut. Dia hanya meminta satu. Hanya satu.

_Tuhan…, kata orang Kau makhluk yang baik, karena Kau baik, maka bolehkah Dae minta sesuatu dari-Mu? Tidak banyak kok. Hanya satu. Di mana orang tua kandungku? Aku hanya ingin tau di mana keberadaan mereka. Sudah, hanya itu._

Begitulah isi pikiran Daehyun. Daehyun hanya ingin mengetahui di mana keberadaan kedua orang tua kandungnya. Memang benar hal ini tidak sewajarnya dipikirkan oleh anak kecil seumurannya, tetapi jangan salah, Daehyun bukan seperti anak laki-laki pada umumnya. Dia terlalu jenius untuk mengerti sesuatu. Hatinya terlalu peka untuk anak kecil seumurannya. Pikirannya juga terlalu dewasa. Karena ketidakbiasaan pada dirinya itu lah yang membuatnya mengetahui tentang kenyataan terpahit dalam hidupnya. Anak itu mencari semua informasi tentang keluarga kandungnya untuk mengetahui di mana mereka tinggal. Dia mencarinya sendirian. Dia mencari tau sendiri informasi tentang keluarga kandungnya dengan tubuhnya yang mungil layaknya anak berumur 12 tahun. Dia berusaha seorang diri menghadapi apa yang sudah ia putuskan dan lebih parahnya lagi, dia juga seorang diri dalam menghadapi keterpurukannya. Menangis sedirian tanpa adanya orang dewasa yang menghiburnya. Bagaimana mungkin dia bisa kuat? Sudah kubilang 'kan? Daehyun bersumpah akan tumbuh menjadi lelaki yang tidak akan mengeluarkan air mata sialan itu. Baginya air mata adalah 'sialan'. Mungkin karena semua hal itulah yang membuatnya menjadi sosok anak kecil laki-laki berumur 12 tahun yang angkuh.

Jika pada umumnya untuk anak seusianya, ketika melihat padang bunga yang indah, mereka akan langsung berlari kegirangan ke tempat tersebut dan bermain-main dengan puasnya, tetapi tidak untuk si anak angkuh seperti Jung Daehyun, dia bahkan terlalu malas hanya untuk sekedar tersenyum dan membuka mulut, apalagi berlari dan bersenang-senang. Mungkin jika sekarang kau menyuruhnya untuk bermain dan berlari, anak kecil yang angkuh itu akan langsung pergi meninggalkanmu tanpa sepatah kata pun, tanpa ekspresi, dan tanpa tindakan yang berarti. Sudah kubilang 'kan? Bahwa Jung Daehyun merupakan anak kecil yang teramat angkuh.

Jung Daehyun merupakan anak kecil yang angkuh, tetapi dia terlalu tampan untuk menjadi angkuh. Dia terlalu mempesona untuk menjadi angkuh. Dia terlalu menggemaskan untuk menjadi angkuh, tetapi keangkuhannya itu tidak akan menutupi pancaran pesona dari seorang Jung Daehyun. kekurangannya hanya terletak pada sifat angkuhnya saja, karena untuk segala hal dia mendapatkan point plus. Maka dari itu walaupun tabiatnya seperti setan, tetapi dia tetap mempunyai banyak teman. Tampan, kaya, dan pintar, tetapi angkuh, itu lah sosok yang sesungguhnya dari anak laki-laki berumur 12 tahun yang bernama Jung Daehyun. Jadi, Siapa kah yang bisa mengubah sifatnya? Siapakah yang bisa meluluhkan hatinya? Apakah seorang anak laki-laki yang bernama Yoo Youngjae yang ia temui di sekolah dasarnya? Atau…, tunggu! Tunggu sebentar. Siapakah Yoo Youngjae? Kenapa ada 'kemungkinan' Yoo Youngjae bisa mengubah tabiat 'setan' dari seorang Jung Daehyun? Tidak ada yang tau.

Daehyun mulai melangkahkan kaki mungilnya dengan perlahan meninggalkan padang ilalang yang berhiaskan bunga rapuh itu. Daehyun mulai bosan dengan suasana yang menyedihkan di sana, sehingga ia memutuskan untuk meninggalkan tempat yang menjadi saksi bisu, bahwa seorang Jung Daehyun anak laki-laki yang angkuh itu bisa menangis, karena tidak ada satu orang pun yang pernah melihatnya mengeluarkan air mata 'sialan'.

Ia memutuskan untuk kembali pulang kekeluarga 'palsu'nya dengan perasaan yang begitu datar. Terlalu datar untuk orang yang peka seperti Daehyun, begitu pula dengan raut wajahnya yang datar, bahkan terkesan dingin. Ada sedikit rasa lega dihatinya setelah ia meluapkan segala emosinya dengan menangis di hadapan padang Bunga Dandelion putih yang rapuh itu. Ia ingat, sudah lama sekali ia tidak meneteskan air mata 'sialan' itu, ternyata air sialan itu tidak terlalu buruk baginya, buktinya dengan ia menangis ia bisa merasakan kelegaan dihatinya. Jung Daehyun, bisakah kau berubah? Bisakah kau menjadi lebih baik? Sebenarnya banyak orang yang berharap agar kau bisa mengubah sifat angkuhmu, dan sepertinya kau juga mengetahui akan hal itu, tetapi kenapa seakan kau tidak memakai perasaan 'peka'mu dan lebih memilih untuk menjadi anak yang terkesan 'tidak peka terhadap keadaan' sama sekali. Semoga anak laki-laki itu bisa mengubahmu, Dae.

.

.

Senja dihari itu nampak begitu damai. Indahnya langit senja berhiaskan gumpalan awan khas sore hari membuat siapa saja yang melihatnya akan menjadi teduh karenanya. Semilir angin sore yang begitu lembut menerpa apa saja yang dilewatinya, membawa benda apa saja yang bahkan tak sengaja terbawa oleh alur angin lembut itu. Begitu pula serpihan Bunga Dandelion putih yang nampak rapuh ikut terbawanya. Bunga rapuh itu pasrah saja terhadap angin yang menerbangkannya. Walaupun terlihat seperti itu, Si Dandelion tidak akan khawatir, toh di manapun dia hinggap, dia akan kembali tumbuh dan bersemi dengan angkuhnya seakan mengejek angin yang tak sengaja melewatinya. Serpihan bunga putih rapuh itu terus saja melayang, melambung semakin tinggi, dan bergerak tak tentu arah. Sungguh, si Bunga Dandelion tidak mengetahui ia akan dibawa kemana. Kalau boleh memilih, ia lebih suka tinggal di padang rumput itu, karena di sana akan selalu ada sosok anak laki-laki yang selalu menatapinya. Si Bunga Dandelion merasa sangat special jika diperhatikan seperti itu. Dia hanya takut, jika dia hinggap di tempat yang berbeda bahkan lebih jauh, maka tidak ada yang akan melihatnya dan memperhatikannya selayaknya bunga special seperti anak laki-laki tadi.

Mungkin karena angin sore terlalu lelah membawa beban-beban yang diangkutnya, akhirnya si angin sore memutuskan untuk singgah sejenak di pekarangan rumah seseorang. Meletakkan semua beban yang diangkutnya ke tempat itu, mulai dari debu hingga serpihan Bunga Dandelion. Serpihan itu terlihat pasrah saja ketika angin menaruhnya di sana dan si angin beranjak pergi mengelana kembali. Si angin hanya berharap bahwa Bunga Dandelion dapat tumbuh dengan baik dan dapat diperhatikan lagi oleh seseorang seperti kemarin-kemarin di tempat barunya tersebut.

Dari depan pekarangan rumah tersebut dapat terdengar suara samar-samar seorang anak kecil laki-laki yang sepertinya sedang senang, kerena ia tak henti-hentinya tertawa dan berteriak dengan suara khas anak-anak. Jika kita melongok ke dalam, kita hanya akan menemukan 2 orang, yaitu wanita paruh baya yang menggunakan apron merah muda dan seorang anak laki-laki sehat dengan rambut hitam lurus berponi, kulit putih, pipi tembamnya yang belepotan karena bercak makanan, bibir plumpnya yang terus bergerak seperti sedang menguyah sesuatu, mata bulat cokelatnya yang berbinar memandang sesuatu di depannya, dan kira-kira umur anak laki-laki itu 11 tahun.

Anak laki-laki itu sedang duduk dengan nyaman di bangku yang menghadapkan dirinya ke arah meja makan yang di atasnya telah disediakan sepiring biscuit cokelat buatan ibunya. Anak laki-laki itu terlihat sedang makan dengan tidak sabarnya, terbukti dengan mulutnya yang tak henti-hentinya menguyah dan tangan mungilnya yang tak henti-hentinya juga memasukkan makanan itu ke dalam rongga mulut kecilnya, sehingga membuat pipi tembamnya menggembung lucu, karena tidak muat lagi diisi beban lebih banyak. Mata bulat cokelatnya yang semenjak tadi berbinar menatap camilan cokelat di hadapannya, kini terpejam merasakan manisnya krim cokelat dan renyahnya biscuit yang terasa begitu lezat. Tak beberapa lama, anak itu mulai membuka matanya perlahan dan mengerjab-ngerjabkannya dengan lucu, seolah dia baru bangun dari mimpi terindahnya. Anak itu begitu menggemaskan.

Bagaikan tidak makan selama satu tahun, anak laki-laki itu begitu menikmati sajian camilan yang disediakan oleh ibunya. Dia tidak peduli pada keadaan di sekitarnya. Dia hanya peduli pada apa yang ada di hadapannya. Hanya peduli pada apa yang sekarang ia makan, karena biscuit cokelat adalah makanan yang paling ia sukai, tetapi walaupun begitu, ibunya tetap membatasi jumlah asupan cokelat yang ia makan dengan alasan sang ibu takut jika anaknya terkena karies gigi. Anak itu terlalu berkonsentrasi merasakan rasa biscuit cokelat buatan ibunya. Seakan-akan biscuit cokelat itu akan direbut oleh seseorang jika ia tidak cepat-cepat menghabiskannya. Pipinya yang memang dasarnya sudah tembam bertambah tembam lagi karena banyaknya biscuit cokelat yang sengaja ia masukkan langsung bulat-bulat ke dalam rongga mulutnya yang hangat itu. Pipinya merona menghabiskan tanpa sisa biscuit cokelat buatan ibunya. Bahkan remahan-remahan beserta krim-krim yang tersisa dipiring, dijari-jarinya, dan disekeliling bibirnya tak luput ia jilati dengan lidahnya yang mungil hingga benar-benar bersih. Tak ingin menyisakan sedikit pun cokelat yang tertinggal dipiring itu dan hasilnya piring itu pun bersih tanpa biscuit cokelat satu pun dan tanpa noda cokelat yang tertinggal.

Setelah mulutnya puas bergelut menghabiskan biscuit cokelat tadi tanpa sisa, anak laki-laki itu menghela nafas panjang dan menyandarkan punggungnya disandaran kursinya sambil memegangi perutnya dengan wajah puas. Puas sekali. Anak laki-laki itu kekenyangan, hingga ia bergumam tidak jelas. Dia masih tetap bersandar disandaran kursi dengan bibir yang menyunggingkan senyuman lebar. Menunjukkan deretan giginya yang rapih. Anak itu terlihat manis sekali jika seperti itu. Sesekali ia terkikik kecil menyadari bahwa ia sangat menyukai biscuit coklat yang lezat buatan ibunya.

_Aku harus meminta ibu untuk membuatkanku biscuit cokelat lagi…, mungkin aku bisa membawanya ke sekolah dan…, membaginya bersama Daehni! Pasti Daehni akan suka dengan biscuit buatan ibuku! Kebetulan Daehni kan belum pernah mencoba biscuit buatan ibu…._

Begitulah gumaman anak laki-laki berpipi tembam itu, dia bergumam sambil tersenyum dan ibunya hanya tersenyum manis juga melihat kelakuan anak bungsunya. Baginya, anak bungsunya terlihat sangat menggemaskan disetiap waktu.

Anak laki-laki itu menarik napas panjang lagi dan menghelanya perlahan. Setelah puas bersandar, anak berumur 11 tahun itu langsung bangkit dari duduknya dan berlari menuju ibunya dengan tersenyum penuh arti. Setelah berada dekat di samping tubuh ibunya, anak itu langsung melingkarkan tangan mungilnya ke pinggang ibunya. Ia tersenyum begitu manis dan Sang Ibu membalas senyum anaknya tak kalah manisnya. Ia mendekati ibunya untuk menyampaikan sesuatu yang ada dipikirannya tadi.

"_Eomma_." Anak laki-laki itu memulai pembicaraan dengan suara khasnya yang begitu menggemaskan. Wajah yang menggemaskan dan suara yang menggemaskan pula.

"Ada apa Youngie?" Tanya Nyonya Yoo dengan nada lembut dan diakhiri dengan senyum cantiknya yang ia peruntukkan untuk anak bungsunya yang lucu itu. Beliau sedikit menundukkan kepalanya untuk menghadap dan menatap langsung wajah 'cantik' anak laki-lakinya itu. Bisa terlihat mata milik anaknya yang cokelat bening itu memandangnya dengan tatapan _puppy eyes_ yang artinya dia ingin sesuatu hal.

"Bolehkan Youngie minta sesuatu?" Tanya Youngjae –anak menggemaskan itu- kepada ibunya dengan nada riang dengan pipi tembam yang sekali lagi merona. Dia mendongakkan kepalanya dengan imut dengan mata yang sekali lagi berbinar membentuk _puppy eyes._Semuahal itu merupakan _aegyo_ andalannya sejauh ini dan _aegyo-_nya selalu saja berbuah keberhasilan.

"Apa itu, Nak?" Tanya Nyonya Yoo lagi, namun kali ini tangannya mengelus lembut permukaaan rambut hitam lurus milik Youngjae dengan penuh kasih sayang.

"Eumm…, boleh tidak jika Youngie minta eomma untuk membuatkan biscuit cokelat lagi? Youngie ingin membawanya ke sekolah dan membaginya bersama Daehni…, boleh ya eomma…." Pinta Youngjae dengan manjannya sambil menggoyang-goyangkan tubuhnya yang sehat sekaligus mungil itu. Mencoba untuk merayu Sang Ibu.

"Daehni? Boleh-boleh saja, berarti eomma harus membuatkannya dalam porsi besar ya…, eumm…, baiklah, akan eomma buatkan." Kata Nyonya Yoo dengan nada lembut yang penuh sayang.

Yoo Youngjae memekik senang. Ia senang sekali. Rasanya sangat lega saat ibunya mengabulkan permintaannya. "Gomawo eomma. Youngie sayang eomma." Katanya riang seraya mencium pipi ibunya. Youngjae sedikit berjinjit dan ibunya sedikit menunduk.

Yoo Youngjae, anak yang begitu manis dan sopan. Anak itu mempunyai kepribadian yang begitu hangat, karena ia dibesarkan dikeluarga yang hangat pula. Ia tumbuh menjadi anak laki-laki yang baik dengan kasih sayang penuh dari kedua orang tua kandungnya dan dari kakak laki-laki yang tentu saja itu kakak kandungnya, karena semua hal itulah yang membuat orang disekelilingnya menyayanginya dan merasa nyaman berada didekatnya. Dia juga anak yang periang dan baik hati. Dia selalu menyunggingkan senyum manisnya kepada siapa saja yang ia temui dan membungkuk 90 derajat, sangat sopan bukan?

Sudah ku bilang 'kan kalau Yoo Youngjae itu adalah anak yang menggemaskan. Tingkahnya yang imut, lugu, dan apa adanya membuatnya terlihat lebih menarik dari anak kebanyakan. Seingatnya, ia tidak pernah menyembunyikan perasaannya kepada siapapun. Yoo Youngjae sangat mudah mengekspresikan perasaannya, sekecil apapun itu, ia pasti akan menyampaikannya. Bahkan ia tidak segan-segan memprotes sesuatu yang ia anggap tidak sesuai dengan aturan yang seharusnya. Yoo Youngjae hanya ingin semuanya berjalan sesuai aturan, menurutnya jika semuanya sesuai aturan maka mereka semua akan bahagia, sederhana sekali 'kan pikirannya?

Melihat keluarga Youngjae yang begitu hangat, Si Bunga Dandelion tidak akan merasa kesepian di tempat barunya itu, tidak akan merasa tidak dianggap, karena akan ada seorang anak laki-laki lagi yang akan memperhatikannya dan menyayanginya lebih dari seorang Jung Daehyun. bunga itu yakin bahwa Yoo Youngjae akan lebih menghargainya. Yoo youngjae akan bermain bersamanya tidak seperti Jung Daehyun yang hanya selalu menatapinya di depan pagar kayu reyot tanpa mau menyentuhnya.

.

.

Jung Daehyun bagaikan Bunga Dandelion putih yang rapuh.

Yoo Youngjae bagaikan Chocolate Biscuits yang renyah dan manis.

.

.

TBC (Tuberculosis)…

.

.

**CHAPTER BERIKUTNYA INTRONYA BANGHIM !**

Maaf baru update sekarang, soalnya masih sibuk sama study tour solo n jogja …

Maaf sekali lagi kalo part yg satu ini mengecewakan kalian…

Bagaimana introduction nya?

Terlalu bertele-tele kah?

Terima kasih yang sebesar-besarnya untuk :

army97, Okta1004, Maple fujoshi2309, Pitria, Kekejoko, JoKemato, Vellia, Chiaki Aizawa, tiggerccino98, angelHimes, suyanq, sellyapril, JoKeDaeJae, jung youngjae, okynavy, Jae1994, Jaylyn Rui ...

Kalau masih kurang greget atau kurang puas, bisa di kritik (asal yg membangun, jngan yg bash ya) atau di beri saran lewat review…

Bisa menerima pujian juga kok, hehehe…

Terima kasih banyak buat semua yang udah baca, review, fav, and follow…

I LOVE U JEONGMAAALLLL ~~~~ *nyanyi bareng B.A.P

.

.

Byeee semua, sampai ketemu di chap berikutnya …

*BOW *lambai-lambai tangan


End file.
